


A wonderful guy

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Come Home [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 246 days to go, 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La notte sfreccia via sotto le file di lampioni, accompagnata da sparuti autobus e taxi lucenti, e Greg canticchia seguendo la radio, che trasmette quieta uno dopo l'altro grandi successi degli anni 50 e 60.<br/><i>… I'm as corny as Kansas in August, I'm as normal as blueberry pie, no more a smart little girl with no heart, I have found me a wonderful guy…</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>30 days otp challenge  #2 - Cuddling Somewhere</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A wonderful guy

**A wonderful guy**

_30 days otp challenge #2 - Cuddling Somewhere_

 

_Lunedì 1 Maggio 2017_

È così tardi che lì in fondo una sottile striscia più chiara e calda quasi annuncia il passaggio obbligatorio tra “cuore della notte” e “prime ore del mattino”.

Stavolta il caso li ha spinti lontano, e il tragitto fino a casa è lungo.

Greg Lestrade sta guidando da quasi un'ora, silenzioso e assorto. Sherlock si è addormentato quasi subito, dapprima con la testa riccioluta appoggiata alla spalla di John in una dichiarazione di fiducia totale che John non riesce a considerare senza una tenerezza immensa, poi sempre più pesante contro di lui.  
Adesso è mezzo disteso sul sedile, con il viso sprofondato contro le cosce di John e una mano arricciata in un enorme pugno infantile vicino al viso.

Di tanto in tanto John gli accarezza i riccioli con dita leggere, il timore di svegliarlo. Sherlock non si sveglia, ma fa piccoli suoni soffici nel sonno, struscia un po' il viso contro jeans di John, sospira quasi di sollievo.

È esausto, cosa che non meraviglia John. Da quando è stato in grado di camminare, pur attenendosi alle regole di John in fatto di casi pericolosi e sforzi eccessivi, ha comunque preteso di lavorare e lo ha fatto quasi senza sosta, adducendo la necessità di rimettersi in fretta e il potere allucinogeno della noia.

  
John lo ha assecondato, in parti uguali esasperato e divertito, e a monte di ogni cosa fiero e felice di vedere Sherlock di nuovo in forma, sulla via di una guarigione completa e soddisfacente. Forse è vero, forse lo guarda attraverso lenti colorate dalle tinte calde e avvolgenti dell'amore, e riesce a considerare i suoi capricci con più indulgenza del solito. O forse no, forse è sempre stato così, e il colore rosa di quelle lenti è dovuto al fatto che non si rifiuta più cocciutamente di dargli un nome.

Sia come sia, la notte sfreccia via sotto le file di lampioni, accompagnata da sparuti autobus e taxi lucenti, e Greg canticchia seguendo la radio, che trasmette quieta uno dopo l'altro grandi successi degli anni 50 e 60.

… _I'm as corny as Kansas in August, I'm as normal as blueberry pie, no more a smart little girl with no heart, I have found me a wonderful guy…_

John ridacchia tra sé sé, accarezza di nuovo i riccioli e la guancia di Sherlock, sfiorandogli l'angolo della bocca. Sherlock mormora nel sonno, un suono profondo e soddisfatto come fusa, e struscia di più il viso contro il denim, risprofondando nell'oblio con sollievo.

John sorride, rialza lo sguardo in tempo per incontrare lo sguardo di Lestrade nello specchietto retrovisore. Gli sorride senza pensarci, poi copre meglio Sherlock con la propria giacca.

_..._ _like the wind that shakes the bough, he moves me with a smile, the difficult I'll do right now, the impossible will take a little while..._

  
John sente più che vedere il sorriso indulgente di Greg, sente palpabile la sua piccola esitazione prima del necessario schiarimento di gola. Era inevitabile che dicesse qualcosa, ma trova che la cosa non può turbarlo. Non con Sherlock così caldo e placido addormentato contro di lui, la magnifica fiera finalmente placata.

“Non succede spesso che sia così tranquillo,” commenta Greg a mezza voce, con un che di stupito, persino ammirato. Sta ancora sorridendo e John non sente nessun peso nel rispondergli.

“Si stanca ancora facilmente, ma scommetto che tra poco tornerà a farmi disperare.”

John vede la testa di Greg abbassarsi in un assenso, senza che le domande siano esaurite. Mentre attende, accarezza piano i ricciolini più teneri sulla nuca di Sherlock.

“Preferisco disperarmi per stargli dietro che disperarmi fermo accanto al suo letto,” risponde Greg, con un che di ruvido nella voce e John non può dargli torto. Con Sherlock il terrore e svariati infarti sono sempre troppo vicini per potersi veramente rilassare, ma l'immobilità e il silenzio non gli si addicono. Molto meglio lottare per stare al suo passo che improvvisarsi credenti e innalzare preghiere mute in suo suffragio.

_...I've lost all ambition for wordly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love._ _And with your admission that you feel the same_ _,_ _I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of believe me…_

John annuisce, istintivamente appoggia una mano protettiva sulla spalla di Sherlock, allunga l'altra per stringere il suo pugno chiuso ma morbido e caldo.

“Decisamente.”

Greg sorride ancora, questa volta in piena vista nello specchietto retrovisore. I suoi occhi sono stanchi, ma molto caldi.

“Non pensavo che- anche se… beh, c'era un giro di scommesse a NSY. Ma è bello vedervi… così.”

John non ha remore nell'alzare lo sguardo e rispondere al suo calore con altrettanta convinzione.

“C'è poco da fare, lo adoro. Sono fregato, e lui lo sa benissimo.”

Greg ridacchia tra sé e sé mentre svolta in Baker Street.

C'è abbastanza luce dai lampioni perché John possa accorgersi che Sherlock ha schiuso appena appena le ciglia, sorridendo come uno scemo contro la sua coscia. Probabilmente la bestiaccia ha sentito tutto, e la cosa lo rende tronfio come un tacchino.

John smorza una risatina stupida, gli tira appena i ricci mentre li accarezza.

“Siamo arrivati, Sherlock,” annuncia, mentre Greg si ferma di fronte al loro portone.

Entrano in casa mentre Greg riparte, accompagnato dalla carezza dei lampioni e dal sussurro antiquato della radio.Con Sherlock appoggiato addosso e pesantissimo, caldo e assonato, John non riesce a liberarsi di quelle strofe romantiche e retro.

“Andiamo a casa, amore,” mormora, e chiude il portone dietro di loro.

_...One more tomorrow filled with love the whole day through. And then tomorrow I'll beg for one more tomorrow with you..._

  
\--

**Author's Note:**

> La musica :) 
> 
> A wonderful guy - [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ig7jx4J399s)  
> Crazy he calls me - [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_mitLcbHHz8)  
> I don't want to set the world on fire - [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6l6vqPUM_FE)  
> One more tomorrow - [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BNiqGatt6Nw)


End file.
